tttefandomcom-20200213-history
No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the third episode of the sixth season. Plot Cranky is kept working through the day and night, and never gets any rest. One day, he becomes frustrated with Salty's tales, he accidentally drops a load of pipes onto the rails, knocking over a shed and trapping Salty, Bill, and Ben at the docks. Salty decides to pass the time by telling sea stories to the delighted twins, but poor Cranky is unable to get any rest even when he is not working. He is awake all night, until Harvey finally clears away the mess in the morning. Cranky is so relieved that Salty won't have to tell any more stories, he stops being cranky and is very polite to all the engines, much to their surprise. But soon he just cannot help himself and dumps some more pipes onto the tracks. All the engines laugh, except for Cranky, who just stays cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * This was the first episode to be narrated by Michael Brandon. * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air, Salty's Secret, and Harvey to the Rescue is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season to be narrated by Michael Brandon. * Salty refers to "The Great Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * This episode aired before Harvey to the Rescue in the US, meaning that the audience may not know who Harvey is. Goofs * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around", a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You’ve blown the main now, matey!" * Salty shakes a bit when he says, "That reminds me of a lonely old Banks lighthouse keeper!" * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * Harvey's voice in the US version is different from how it was in the previous episode. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * The truck that Cranky places the pipes on in front of Salty disappears after Salty arrives. * Because stock footage is used, Cranky's load changes from a stack of wood planks to a crate of fish at the start of the episode. In other languages Gallery File:NoSleepforCrankyUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thetrampsteamer.jpg|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs28.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs35.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs58.png|Stock footage File:SomethingintheAir33.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue86.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret56.JPG|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky.PNG File:NoSleepForCranky6.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky9.PNG|Salty File:NoSleepForCranky10.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky11.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky19.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky20.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky21.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky23.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky24.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky26.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky30.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky31.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky32.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky33.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky35.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky36.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky37.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky38.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky39.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky40.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky41.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky42.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky43.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky44.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky45.jpg NoSleepForCranky7.png|Thomas and Percy File:NoSleepForCranky46.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky47.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky48.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky49.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky51.png File:NoSleepforCranky52.png File:NoSleepforCranky53.png File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:NoSleepforCranky56.png File:NoSleepforCranky57.png File:NoSleepforCranky58.png File:NoSleepforCranky59.png File:NoSleepforCranky60.png File:NoSleepforCranky61.png File:NoSleepforCranky62.png File:NoSleepforCranky63.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky64.png File:NoSleepforCranky65.png File:NoSleepforCranky66.png File:NoSleepforCranky67.png File:NoSleepforCranky68.png File:NoSleepforCranky69.png File:NoSleepforCranky70.png File:NoSleepforCranky71.png File:NoSleepforCranky72.png File:NoSleepforCranky73.png File:NoSleepforCranky74.png File:nosleepforcranky75.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky76.JPG|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky77.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky78.jpg Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|UK Narration File:No Sleep For Cranky - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes